Boosters
"Boosters" is a Survival skill in Dying Light. SKILL TYPE: Active REQUIRES: Survival Level 3 PRE-REQUISITE: Survival Starter Kit Learn how to use plants to create Boosters, which allow you to fight without getting tired, run faster, see better in darkness, or develop more resistance to attacks. Contains blueprints for Stamina Booster, Speed Booster, Night Vision Booster, and Resistance Booster. Location of the plants is marked on your map. Night Vision : Main article: Night Vision Booster A special combination of Herbs and Fluorescent Shrooms. When combined, they create a Booster that allows the player to see in the dark, giving them a serious edge during night operations. Survival odds at night increases dramatically as long as players use this Booster. The Night Vision Booster will grant the players superior vision during the night, making nighttime missions and related activities much easier. As players gather higher amounts of Player Points at night than during the day, this Booster will come in handy. While not quite as good as ordinary daytime vision, Night Vision is better than trying to navigate nighttime via other means, even by flashlight. It is, however, useless during the day unless the player enters a tunnel or other dark areas. Stamina ; Main article: Stamina Booster This Herb combination will give players an enhanced sprint ability, and increase the amount of powerful blows they can deliver to foes. This increases a player's effectiveness in combat, and enhances their ability to outrun foes. Stamina greatly increases a player's combat and movement capabilities, giving them an edge in fight or flight situations. It's also highly useful for abnormally difficult fights, such as tougher zombies or large numbers of human opponents. Players will greatly appreciate its power. Stamina is valuable for evading Volatile pursuits. Should the player be spotted, this Booster will let them outrun pursuers without worrying about stopping as much. Combined with the Night Vision and Speed or Toughness Boosters, players will have the perfect combo for night missions. Resistance, A.k.a Toughness ; Main article: Resistance Booster This Booster temporarily increases the player's endurance, allowing them to take more punishment than usual. Combat scenarios like boss fights will be much easier with Toughness. It does not, however, affect the player's health gauge. Think of Toughness like putting on an armor vest. Players will absorb more damage when using it; this includes hits from firearms, melee weapons, and zombie attacks. Explosive damage is also somewhat reduced. Should a player be expecting trouble, Toughness will come in handy. Use this Booster to survive intense combat and boss fights; it will make a sizeable difference and reduce the need for Med Kit usage. But Toughness alone won't be enough to win the fight; strong weapons and/or other Boosters are recommended, such as Stamina and Speed. More to follow. Booster Effectiveness All Boosters temporarily enhance specific abilities of a player. However, they don't last long by default, meaning the player will need more of them to stay enhanced. These effects don't stack, though, so drinking multiples of the same potion won't increase the effect's duration. The player must wait for the effects to wear off and then take another Booster. There is a Skill that will increase the effective duration of all Boosters, which players should make an effort to acquire. This will reduce the total number of Boosters they will need to carry, freeing up inventory slots for other items. ru:Выживаемость/Усилители Category:Survivor Skills‏‎